High Tides
by Castieldelic
Summary: The Avengers team takes a nice vacation to the beach. Back at the hotel room, Tony's own "little green monster' comes into play. Stark Spangled Banner! eue I'm way too proud of this story.


**A/N: This is my first written contribution to this wonderful fandom! I mean, it's not the best story I've ever written, but it beats the worst by a long shot. There's a bit of marijuana usage, and a very (badly) descriptive threesome near the end. Thank you for reading, and enjoy this crack story!**

**Edit 31/12: Wow, I'm shocked by how much people really love this story! I reread it a few days ago, and I didn't realise how many mistakes I had it in it! I'll be fixing those, and adding a few words here and there. I hope you still like it! :3**

_**O~O**_

_**High Tides**_

_**O~O**_

Bruce sighed as Tony stopped their car in the hotel's parking lot. He could see the bright blue ocean, with the sun's rays splaying heavily against the water, and white boats far in the distance. The scene was breathtaking.

"Bruce." Tony said, opening the door for him. "Oh, sorry." The two were celebrating their third month as a couple, and the whole Avengers team voted to celebrate on the nearby beach. Tony wanted to make sure that he and Bruce got their well deserved alone time, so he told the others to come about three hours later.

"You feelin' alright?" Tony rubbed his lover's shoulders, kissing up the jutting vein in his neck. "You've been really quiet lately. You didn't even react to my petty remarks." Bruce shrugged him off, both mentally and physically. "I'm ready to hit the water with you, that's all." He muttered, grabbing the chairs and umbrella. Tony nodded and locked the car, taking Bruce's hand and pulling him to the sandy beach.

_**O~O**_

"Tony, stop!" Bruce laughed as other's frail fingers intruded his midsection. "Stop before I drown the both of us!" The sun was starting to set, the lights in their posts automatically flicking on. Time had slipped between the two as they played and cuddled, but neither seemed to mind.

"Hey hey lovebirds~!" Clint chirped as he pulled Natasha into the cold water, Natasha dragging a very frightened Steve, who held the hand of a shivering Thor. "Greetings." The coldest male spoke up as Steve helped him pull his long hair into a sloppy ponytail.

The group lit the empty beach with their laughter and chatter.

"It's getting late," Tony's voice cut through the air, and everyone silently agreed. The group piled into their respective cars and made their way to the hotel.

_**O~O**_

"Cheap shit…." Tony muttered as he plopped himself on the rugged couch. Bruce was checking their beds and pillows for bedbugs, or anything else they would find repulsive.

"If you don't like it, we can ask to switch to another room." Bruce didn't really want to switch, he would feel too far away from the team. Tony clicked his tongue and shook his head, turning to look over at his lover.

"Don't pout, babe." Tony cooed, getting up and wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, kissing up from his jaw until his mouth found his plump, juicy lips. "Mmm…" Bruce let out a quiet moan as Tony tilted his head back, jaw falling slack as Tony slipped his tongue into the moist cavern.

The slightly smaller male was pulling at the waistband of his swimming trunks when an outside force rapped at the door. Tony tried to ignore it, still fumbling with the simple knotted string. "Stopstopstop." Bruce pushed the hornier man on the couch and set a blanket over him.

"I'm sorry, but all the other rooms are full. It's Steve." The voice was unusually quiet for Steve, which made a wide grin spread across Tony's face.

"Come on in. We have tons of room for you." Bruce smiled at the soldier and let him in, the look on his face making him smirk. Steve entered quickly, a sliver of blush floating from cheek to cheek and over his nose. "You two don't plan on-"

"We were and still are." Tony instantly cut him off, the sight of his face making his cock instantly fall flat.

"We'll wait, right Tony?" Bruce shot a heavy glare in his direction, then turned to Steve with a warming smile. "Make yourself at home. You can take either bed." Steve nodded and left the room.

Bruce shot Tony his "we-have-a-guest-you-can-wait-until-tomorrow" look and went to fix them all a snack.

_**O~O**_

A couple hours passed, and Tony was fed up with watching boring shows on the television. He went into his suitcase and pulled out a few items, setting them on the table opposite of the TV. Tony nudged Steve and Bruce awake. "What, Tony?" Bruce sat up off of Steve's lap.

"I just want you two awake. I also want you to open the windows." The words echoed in Bruce's head as he eyed the contents on the table.

Steve did the same, but looked more confused, anxious even. "What is that?" He finally spoke up, looking up at Tony.

"Weed." Tony said in a monotone voice, rearranging the items on the table.

"No... Tony, why?" Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and gnawed his lip, eyes flashing with anger.

"We all need out little green monster sometimes." Sighing, he opened the two windows himself. Bruce stared at illegal substance waiting patiently on the table, too caught up in thoughts to actually speak,

"Stop staring, Steve. Go get your own." Tony's words came out harsh as he sat back, set up his bong, and clicked on the lighter.

_**O~O **_

"Do you want a hit?" Tony asked groggily, his bloodshot eyes meeting Bruce's.

"No, for the sixth time." He was squeezing the mini stress ball he was holding harder than before.

"Bruce, what does he mean?" Steve watched carefully as Tony did hit after glorious hit. "Why don't you go try and see?" Bruce smirked playfully, shoving Steve in the other's direction.

"When I exhale, you inhale." Tony took a long breath of smoke, exhaling it on Steve. The other male took in almost all of what Tony had put out, letting the remnants leave through his nose. Steve's mouth curled into a small grin as the drug did its magic. Bruce stared at the two, the stress ball slipping out of his hand and rolling on the floor.

Each time they exchanged smoke, their face inched closer. "Mmm..." The bong slipped from Tony's hands and fell to the couch as Steve kissed him deeply, sliding onto his lap. Tony fell against the couch, slipping down each of their still-damp suits. Bruce moved to the edge of his seat, licking his lips slowly. Sure, his boyfriend was betraying him right in front of him, but seeing it made him feel so... _**hot.**_

Tony eventually pulled away for air, catching a sultry glance at Bruce. He had his hands down his pants, eyes closed, gently whispering swears and moans. "Bed..." Steve sloppily bit and licked Tony's neck, pulling his new lover up. "Brucie... Come with us." Tony pleaded, holding onto Steve's neck tightly. Bruce didn't have to be told twice, the tone of Tony's voice turning him on more as he guided the high men to the larger bed.

"Ah..." Tony moaned as Steve grinded the head against his puckered entrance. Bruce threw them a vile of lube, setting himself on the edge of the bed. Steve lubed up quickly and thrust in without warning, keeping a heavy pace. Bruce's pants were now to the floor, his hand squeezing and teasing the shaft. Moan after sultry moan flew past Tony's drooling lips as he was fucked, the headboard rocking against the wall from the force of Steve's thrusts. His moans soon became screams as Tony came hard against himself, a line or two reaching up to his neck and chin. This made Bruce insanely hard, his cock engorged and purple, a steady dribble of pre-cum seeping from the slit.

He walked as best he could to Tony's panting mouth, not open big enough for Bruce's liking. Steve pounded him harder, gripping his hips hard enough to leave deep purple bruises. "Say ah..." Bruce whispered as if he was trying to get a child to take his medicine, bucking his own hips slightly against Tony's closing mouth. "Ah~" Said Tony, inviting the head into his mouth. "God yes..." Bruce hissed, throwing his head back, slowly thrusting into the other's inviting mouth. Tony moved farther onto his dick, eventually deep-throating and gagging.

Steve watched Tony's expert mouth and pulled out, muttering to change positions. Tony barely had time to register what had happened before a much girthier cock was placed at his mouth. Bruce fucked him wildly, twisting his hips up any chance he got. Tony squealed and moaned around Steve each time he did this, pulling the other deeper into his mouth.

"Kiss..." Bruce pulled at Steve's shoulder, their lips eventually meeting in a spit-filled, sloppy kiss. Tony came for the second time, nearly choked by Steve ramming his cock down his throat. The two pulled away and out, going down to Tony's groin.

"Mmm..." Steve hummed as he slowly licked away some of the cum on his chest, while Bruce sucking and teased his nipples. It didn't take long for Tony to climax a third time, it spreading on both of his lovers.

"Another round." Bruce commanded, thrusting back into Tony with a loud moan.

_**O~O**_

Grunts, moans, and spit were exchanged between the three as the night slowly faded into day.

_**0~0**_

Bruce was sprawled over Tony, whose hand was gently fondling Steve's crotch. Tony was the first awake, the taste of cum and weed playing on his lips. Bruce crowded on his shoulder, snoring.

Steve was in a deep sleep, his head cocked back and mouth wide open, gentle snoring sounds coming out. Tony smiled softly, trying to remember what had happened the previous night. He gently nuzzled his snoring partner's neck, moving a few hairs out of Steve's face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He smiled wider as he stirred. Tony's handed gently stroked Bruce's cock and he snorted mid-snore, slowly opening his eyes. "Don't do that, Tony..." He sighed and smiled softly.

"How about a nice breakfast in bed, courtesy of me?" Steve got out of bed and slipped on a few clothes. The other two nodded and cuddled back against each other.

There was a loud "rap" at the door as Thor burst in, moving aside to show a nosebleeding Clint holding an open video camera.

"Next time," He said in-between howls of laughter. "Next time, close the door!" The trio just blushed, covering their faces.

**FIN**

**A/N: This is the first threesome I've written by myself and published under my own name. I'm way too proud of this piece of crap. Please feed the review box! +10 for orgy loving Hawkeye. Ooh, I think I hear another bad story! Thanks for reading! **

**-Markey**


End file.
